Horizontally expansible silage storage bags have been commonly used as an alternative to permanent storage structures, such as barns and silos. Such storage bags are desirable from an economic standpoint and are advantageous in that they are easily loaded and the stored material is readily accessible.
A typical feed bagger has an expansible bag, having a closed end braced against a backstop, and an open end which surrounds a feed tunnel supported on a movable carriage. A rotor, with radially extending teeth is mounted adjacent to the feed tunnel and propels feed stock from a supply toward the backstop. As an incident of a pressure buildup from the accumulation of feed stock in the bag, the carriage is urged in a controlled manner away from the backstop to enlarge the storage capacity thereof.
In the prior art devices, the conveyors which supply feed to the rotor do not include means for tumbling the feed so that the feed is evenly supplied to the rotor. Further, in the prior art devices, when a bag has been filled, it is sometimes difficult to clean the tunnel of the bagger.
An additional shortcoming of the prior devices is the inability of the baggers to efficiently compact feed stock within large diameter storage bags. Still another disadvantage of some of the larger prior art devices is that the frames thereof are overly rigid and frequently experience structural damage during transportation of the bagger from one field location to another.